runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hetty/Dialogue
Hetty (before you start Witch's potion) * Hetty: Greetings Traveller * Hetty: What could you want with an old woman like me? ** I am in search of a quest *** Player: I'm in search of a quest *** Hetty: Hmm maybe I can think of something for you *** Hetty: Would you like to become more proficient in the dark arts? **** Yes help me become one with my darker side ***** Player: Yes help me become one with my darker side ***** Hetty: Ok I'm going to make a potion to help bring out your darker self ***** Hetty: So that you can perform acts of dark magic with greater ease ***** Hetty: You will need certain ingredients ***** Player: What do I need ***** Hetty: You need an eye of newt, a rat's tail, an onion and a piece of burnt meat **** No I have my principles and honour ***** Player: No, I have my principles and honour ***** Hetty: Suit yourself, but you're missing out **** What you mean improve my magic? ***** Player: What you mean improve my magic? ***** Hetty: Yes improve your magic ***** Hetty: Do you have no sense of drama? ****** Yes I'd like to improve my magic ******* Player: Yes I'd like to improve my magic ******* (The witch sighs) ******* Hetty: Ok I'm going to make a potion to help bring out your darker self ******* Hetty: So that you can perform acts of dark magic with greater ease ******* Hetty: You will need certain ingredients ******* Player: What do I need ******* Hetty: You need an eye of newt, a rat's tail, an onion and a piece of burnt meat ****** No I'm not interested ******* Player: No I'm not interested ******* Hetty: Many aren't to start off with ******* Hetty: But I think you'll be drawn back to this place ****** Show me the mysteries of the dark arts ******* Player: Show me the mysteries of the dark arts ******* Hetty: Ok I'm going to make a potion to help bring out your darker self ******* Hetty: So that you can perform acts of dark magic with greater ease ******* Hetty: You will need certain ingredients ******* Player: What do I need ******* Hetty: You need an eye of newt, a rat's tail, an onion and a piece of burnt meat ** I've heard that you're a witch *** Player: I've heard that you are a witch *** Hetty: Yes it does seem to be getting fairly common knowledge *** Hetty: I fear I may get a visit from the witch hunters of Falador before long Hetty (before you gather all the items for Witch's potion) * Hetty: Greetings Traveller * Hetty: So have you found the things for the potion * Player: No not yet * Hetty: Well remember you need to get * Hetty: An eye of newt, a rat's tail,some burnt meat and an onion Hetty (once you've gathered all the items for Witch's potion) * Hetty: Greetings Traveller * Hetty: So have you found the things for the potion * Player: Yes I have everything * Hetty: Excellent, can I have them then? * (You pass the ingredients to Hetty) * (Hetty put's all the ingredients in her cauldron) * (Hetty closes her eyes and begins to chant) * Hetty: Ok drink from the cauldron Hetty (before you drink from the cauldron) * Hetty: Greetings Traveller * Hetty: Well are you going to drink the potion or not? Hetty (after you complete Witch's potion) * Hetty: Greetings Traveller * Hetty: How's your magic coming along? * Player: I'm practicing and slowly getting better * Hetty: good good Category:Witch's Potion Category:Quest dialogues